Der Schwindel
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Rokko hat Probleme mit seiner Aufenthaltsgenehmigung. Da kommt ihm Lisa gerade recht. Weihnachten und der liebevolle Umgang bei den Plenskes lassen ihn aber an seiner Einstellung zweifeln...


**Der Schwindel**

„Herr Seidel? Kann ich Sie kurz sprechen?", fing Lisa Kerimas Juniorchef gleich zur Büroöffnung ab. „Was denn?", fragte dieser ungehalten. „Ich wollte… also… es ist doch bald Weihnachten und… ich hätte am 23. gerne frei. Ich habe meine Familie lange nicht gesehen und ich dachte…" – „Was, Frau Plenske? Dass nett wäre, einen Tag vor Heilig Abend anzureisen, um mit Mutti und Vati Plätzchen zu backen, den Baum anzuputzen? Ehrlich, werden Sie erwachsen. Wir arbeiten alle bis zum 24. mittags – Sie auch." Lisa kam nicht mehr dazu, etwas zu antworten. Ihr Chef war in sein Büro gestürmt und hatte die Tür mit voller Wucht zugeschlagen.

„Guten Morgen, Frau Plenske", grüßte Rokko die neue Assistentin seines Vorgesetzten höflich. „Ist David da?" – „Ist er", bestätigte Lisa. „Ist er auch alleine?", grinste Rokko anzüglich. „Ich denke schon", antwortete Lisa zögerlich. „Ich… war… den ganzen Morgen beschäftigt, aber das hätte ich gemerkt." – „Okay, nehmen wir mal an, es ist kein Besuch durch das Lüftungsrohr geklettert, dann ist David jetzt alleine. Kann ich zu ihm?" – „Oh… sicher. Ich… ich kündige Sie nur schnell an", erwiderte Lisa unsicher. Emsig griff sie nach dem Telefonhörer. Plötzlich spürte sie Rokkos warme Hand auf ihrer. „Nee, lassen Sie mal. Ich bringe schlechte Nachrichten, da kann ich ihn auch gleich überraschen."

„Rokko, dich sieht man doch sonst so früh noch nicht außerhalb deines persönlichen Chaos. Was gibt's?", begrüßte Kerimas Juniorchef seinen PR-Fachmann. „Ich habe ein Problem", gestand Rokko sofort. „Ein Problem? Immer erst die Vaterschaft bestätigen lassen und dann sofort einen Anwalt einschalten", lachte David. „Nicht diese Art von Problem", winkte Rokko ab. „Meine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung ist nicht verlängert worden." – „Wie bitte?", fragte David entsetzt. „Das kann doch gar nicht sein", fuhr er ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fort. „Doch, kann es. Ich… ich muss zugeben, ich habe den Antrag auf Verlängerung ein wenig spät abgegeben", druckste Rokko herum. „Was soll das heißen? Wie viel zu spät?" – „Zwei Wochen", gab der Werbefachmann zu. „Zwei Wochen? Wo zum Teufel warst du mit deinen Gedanken? Du weißt ganz genau, wie wichtig du für Kerima bist!", machte David seinem Kollegen Vorwürfe. „Ich rufe sofort einen Anwalt an", dachte er dann laut nach. „Vergiss es", fiel Rokko ihm ins Wort. „Das habe ich schon getan. Der kann nichts tun." – „Wie, der kann nichts tun?", wurde David plötzlich laut. „Der muss etwas tun!" – „Die Frist ist nun einmal abgelaufen. Ich muss im neuen Jahr in Polen sein." – „Das ist in… das ist… Scheiße, das ist bald", entfuhr es David entsetzt. „Was wird denn dann aus… aus der Kollektion und dem Kerima Award und… du kannst nicht weggehen, du wirst an allen Ecken und Enden fehlen." – „Schön zu hören wie du dich um mich sorgst. Schon vergessen? Ich habe die letzten zehn Jahre hier gelebt, ich war ewig nicht in Polen. Ich… glaube kaum, dass ich da so schnell Fuß fassen kann." David lief unruhig in seinem Büro auf und ab. „Und es gibt wirklich nichts, was man tun könnte, damit du hier bleiben kannst?" Er warf einen Blick durch die Glasscheibe in seiner Bürotür. Im Foyer herrschte das übliche Kommen und Gehen. „Wenn ich eine Freundin hätte, könnte ich sie heiraten – vorausgesetzt, sie hat die deutsche Staatsbürgerschaft. Dann könnte ich problemlos hierbleiben. Aber du weißt: Ich bin überzeugter Single." – „Ja, ja, das eine oder andere Model flachlegen ist okay, aber sich langfristig binden… blabla… ich keine deine kleine Rede. Jetzt wäre es jedoch hilfreich, wenn du eine deiner Trophäen ehelichen könntest", winkte David ab. Sein Blick war mittlerweile auf Lisa gefallen, die im Vorzimmer konzentriert arbeitete. „Heiraten, he?", fragte er plötzlich. „Ich hätte da so eine Idee."

„Frau Plenske, kommen Sie mal bitte in mein Büro", zitierte David kurze Zeit später seine Assistentin zu sich. „Selbstverständlich." Binnen Sekunden stand Lisa in Davids Büro. „Nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz", bot er ihr an. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte Lisa, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte. „Das schätze ich so an Ihnen – Sie fragen nie, was die Firma für Sie tun kann, sondern immer nur, was Sie für die Firma tun können. Ich wünschte, alle meine Mitarbeiter wären so." Lisas Gesichtsausdruck wurde nachdenklich. „Sie können in der Tat etwas für mich… oder vielmehr… Kerima tun", begann David. „Sie kennen Herrn Kowalski aus der PR-Abteilung?", fuhr er fort. „Flüchtig", gab Lisa zu. Sie kannte ihn vom Sehen… und von einigen Zuarbeiten, die sie ihm geleistet hatte. Er war ihr nicht sonderlich sympathisch, um es milde auszudrücken. Er war unverschämt und laut und eine wandelnde Katastrophe und überhaupt... „Sie wissen, dass Herr Kowalski polnischer Staatsbürger ist?" – „Äh… nein", gab Lisa offen zu. „Seine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung ist nicht verlängert worden." Hilflos zuckte Lisa mit den Schultern – das konnte ihr ja reichlich egal sein. „Er könnte jedoch hierbleiben, wenn er jemanden mit einem deutschen Pass heiratet", ging David in die Offensive. „Das dürfte ja nicht schwer sein. Berlin ist immerhin eine Millionenstadt", trat Lisa die Flucht nach vorne an. „Okay, jetzt mal Butter bei die Fische", ließ David von seinem beschwörenden Tonfall ab. „Ich will, dass Sie ihn heiraten." – „Bitte?", fragte Lisa entsetzt. „Sie sind die Idealbesetzung. Sie strahlen so etwas Mütterliches aus und… ich weiß, dass… Ihr Vater hat gerade seine Arbeit verloren. So kurz vor Weihnachten… es wäre doch tragisch, wenn Sie auch noch…" – „Was wollen Sie damit andeuten, Herr Seidel?" – „Naja, wenn Sie sich meiner Anordnung widersetzen, dann… ich erwarte Loyalität von meinen Mitarbeitern und wenn Sie Herrn Kowalski nicht heiraten, dann wäre das äußerst illoyal." – „Sie wollen mich entlassen, wenn ich Ihrem irrsinnigen Plan nicht zustimme? Das ist… das ist… Erpressung", echauffierte Lisa sich. „Pscht", versuchte David sie dazu zu bringen, ihre Stimme zu senken. „Das ist keine Erpressung. Ich zeige Ihnen nur mögliche Konsequenzen."

* * *

Völlig verstört lief Lisa am Ufer der Spree entlang. Ausgerechnet diesen Kowalski und dann auch noch heiraten! Denen ging es ja wohl nicht gut! Ihr Handy klingelte. „Hallo Mama", grüßte sie nach einem kurzen Blick auf das Display. „Ach Lisa-Mäuschen, der Papa und ich, wir freuen uns ja schon so, dass du über Weihnachten endlich nach Hause kommst. Ich habe schon gebacken und der Baum steht schon in der Garage. Der Papa bringt ihn rein, wenn du da bist, dann kannst du ihn mit Bruno schmücken. Ach ja… der Bruno freut sich auch schon, deine kleine Schwester mal wiederzusehen. Er bleibt über die Feiertage bei uns. Ihr werdet euch euer Zimmer teilen müssen… so wie damals, als ihr noch klein ward." – „Das ist schön", lächelte Lisa ihr Telefon an. „Lisa, was ich mit dir noch besprechen wollte… Nachdem der Papa ja jetzt keine Arbeit mehr hat… also, wir haben entschieden, dass wir uns dieses Jahr nur eine Kleinigkeit schenken. Ich hoffe, das ist okay für dich." – „Ist es." – „Du bist ja so einsilbig heute… Viel Stress auf Arbeit, oder? Naja, sei froh, dass du Arbeit hast. Also der Papa… der ist richtig depressiv deswegen." – „Du, Mama, ich habe gerade wenig Zeit, kann ich nachher zurückrufen? Dann rede ich ganz ausführlich mit dir, okay?"

* * *

„Du hast was?!", wollte Rokko entgeistert von David wissen. „Ich dachte, das wäre die beste Lösung für alle." – „Und dann ausgerechnet die Plenske! War Zwerg Nase schon vergeben oder wie?" – „Was machst du denn deswegen so einen Aufstand? Es ist ja nicht für immer und außerdem… sie passt irgendwie zu dir." – „Die passt so überhaupt nicht zu mir. Ihre absurde Kleidung fußt auf schlechtem Geschmack. Ich hingegen will auffallen." – „Gott, darum geht es doch gar nicht. Es geht um deine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung. Denk einfach nur daran."

„Schon mal was von anklopfen gehört?", herrschte Rokko Lisa an, als diese einen Augenblick später sein Büro betrat. „Schon mal was von freundlich sein gehört?", giftete Lisa zurück. „So wie ich das sehe, hängt Ihre Aufenthaltsgenehmigung davon ab, ob ich mich bereit erkläre Sie zu heiraten oder nicht, richtig?" Rokkos Augen verdunkelten sich. „Und, Mutter Theresa, was haben Sie vor?" – „Ich will am 23. zu meinen Eltern fahren", begann sie. Dabei sah sie David eindringlich an. „Sie werden mitkommen", wandte Lisa sich dann an Rokko. „Und vor meinen Eltern den perfekten Schwiegersohn geben. Außerdem will ich den von Ihnen angedeuteten Kündigungsschutz schriftlich", sprach sie dann David an. „Okay, klingt nach einem guten Deal", stimmte dieser sofort zu. Ihm war augenblicklich klar, dass Lisa Plenske nicht wusste, was sie alles von ihm für diese Hochzeit verlangen konnte. Sie tat es nicht. Sie war eben ein Trottel, grinste David innerlich.

* * *

„Warte mal, es hat geklingelt", sprach Rokko in den Telefonhörer. „Das wird die Plenske sein", entgegnete David am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Ich habe angeordnet, dass sie bei dir einzieht… für den Fall eventueller spontaner Überprüfungen." – „Großartig", knurrte Rokko. „Wie Recht du hattest", meinte er nur, als er die Tür öffnete. Unwirsch winkte er Lisa in seine Wohnung. „Sehen wir uns nachher?", unterbrach Rokko sein Telefonat nicht. „Ja, in dem Club war ich schon mal. Klingt gut. Nee, du brauchst mich nicht abzuholen, wir treffen uns da. Bis später." Während Rokko auf sein Sofa zusteuerte, blieb Lisa unsicher in der Tür stehen. Ihre Reisetasche hielt sie fest an sich gepresst. „Was ist?", fragte Rokko ungehalten, als er sie da so stehen sah. „Stellen Sie Ihre Tasche ab, hängen Sie Ihren Mantel auf, dann führe ich Sie ein bisschen rum."

* * *

„Hunger?", hielt Rokko Lisa etwas unter die Nase, was diese zu ihrem Entsetzen als Sushi identifizierte. „Nein", antwortete sie einsilbig. „Auch gut", zuckte Rokko mit den Schultern. Ungerührt ging er zu seinem Sofa und ließ sich darauf fallen. Er griff nach der Fernbedienung und begann, unmotiviert durch die Kanäle zu schalten. Lisa hingegen fühlte sich verloren. Unsicher nahm sie an Rokkos großem Esstisch Platz.

„David und ich ziehen ein bisschen um die Häuser", beantwortete Rokko Lisas fragenden Blick, als er seinen Teller einfach auf den Couchtisch stellte und dann zur Tür ging. „Es kann spät werden." Lisa kam nicht mehr dazu, irgendetwas zu entgegnen. Sie seufzte laut, als die Tür sich schloss. Es war ja nicht für immer – glücklicherweise, rief sie sich in Erinnerung.

Es wurde langsam hell über der Bundeshauptstadt, als Rokko Kowalski seine Wohnung betrat. Zu seiner Überraschung lag eine junge Frau auf seinem Sofa. Richtig, das war die Plenske. Er hatte ihr nicht explizit gesagt, wo sie schlafen sollte. Er rollte mit den Augen – so ein Landei. Seine Wohnung war ja nun wirklich groß genug und sie würde ja wohl ein Badezimmer von einem Schlafzimmer unterscheiden können. Eigentlich wollte er direkt an Lisa vorbei in sein Schlafzimmer gehen, als er sah, dass sie nicht zugedeckt war. Automatisch griff er nach einer Decke und warf sie über Davids Assistentin. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Ihre Brille hatte sie auch noch auf! Der Werbekomet griff danach und zog sie vorsichtig von Lisas Gesicht. Er staunte nicht schlecht – so hässlich war sie gar nicht!

* * *

„Hey", begrüßte Lisa Rokko am nächsten Abend. „Ich habe gekocht. Ich hoffe, Sie haben nichts dagegen." Der Werbefachmann machte nur eine abwinkende Handbewegung. „Tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können. Übrigens: Sie müssen nicht abwaschen. Drei Mal die Woche kommt eine Putzfrau, die erledigt das." Lisa wurde augenblicklich rot. Hatte sie doch am Vorabend den riesigen Berg Geschirr gewaschen in der irrigen Annahme, Rokko sei noch nicht dazugekommen. „Oh… okay", stammelte Lisa. „Ist gut." Rokko sah sich ein wenig um. Als er seinen Esstisch sah, rollte er sofort mit den Augen. Lisa hatte ihn liebevoll gedeckt – für zwei. „Ich… ich dachte, wir… also… es gibt ja doch einiges zu besprechen in dieser Angelegenheit… also um die Hochzeit und die Aufenthaltsgenehmigung und ich dachte…" – „Was? Dass wir uns nett zusammensetzen und Muttis Eintopf essen?" Rokko hielt eine Tüte hoch. „Ich habe mir etwas mitgebracht." Zu Lisas Enttäuschung warf er sich wie am Vorabend auf das Sofa und würdigte sie keines weiteren Blickes.

„Sie können eins von den Gästezimmern oben haben", erklärte Rokko Lisa, als es langsam Zeit wurde, ins Bett zu gehen. „Äh… Sie haben nicht vergessen, dass wir morgen zu meinen Eltern fahren?" – „Nein", rollte Rokko genervt mit den Augen. „Wann fährt denn der Zug?" – „7 Uhr 30. Ich weiß, dass ist früh und so weit ist es auch gar nicht, aber die Anbindung ist… eher… suboptimal", erklärte Lisa verlegen. „Grenzgenial", seufzte Rokko.

* * *

„Hier", drückte Rokko Lisa einen Ordner in die Hand. „Da steht alles über mich drin, was Sie wissen müssen – für die Überprüfungen. Lesen Sie es aufmerksam." Perplex ließ Lisa ihre Reisetasche fallen. Sie blätterte kurz durch das Manuskript. „Okay", sagte sie langsam. „Ich habe kein solches… Pamphlet für Sie", entschuldigte sie sich dann. „Auch egal, was kann es schon groß über Sie zu wissen geben?", winkte Rokko ab. „Richtig, was kann es über das Vorzimmerblondchen schon zu wissen geben", seufzte Lisa verletzt. „Allerdings… wenn mich bei der Überprüfung einer fragt, wann Ihnen der Blinddarm rausgenommen wurde, dann kann ich antworten. Was ist mit Ihnen?" – „Ich weiß auch, wann mein Blinddarm rausgenommen wurde", entgegnete Rokko ungerührt. „Nun, es ging auch viel mehr um meinen Blinddarm. Wenn es zu einer Überprüfung kommt, dann stellen die ganz sicher paarbezogene Fragen. Die Welt dreht sich nicht um Sie, Herr Kowalski." – „Zumindest weiß ich, dass Paare, die bald heiraten, sich nicht siezen", knurrte er triumphieren. „Gut, dann frage ich dich", betonte Lisa auffällig. „Wo fahren wir jetzt hin?" – „Na zu deinen Eltern." – „Und wo ist bei meinen Eltern?" – „Keine Ahnung. Es muss aber in der tiefsten Pampa liegen, wenn du um den halben Tag Arbeit am Heiligen Abend so ein Theater machst."

* * *

„Worauf warten wir hier eigentlich in dieser Einöde?", wollte Rokko von Lisa wissen. Unbehaglich sah er sich auf dem Bahnsteig um – keine Spur von Zivilisation weit und breit. „Auf den Anschlusszug", erwiderte die Angesprochene ungerührt. „Als hätten wir davon nicht schon genug gehabt", murmelte Rokko. „Wo geht es denn nun eigentlich hin?" – „Nach Kalehne", antwortete Lisa ruhig. „Kalehne, he?", wiederholte der Werbefachmann. „Müsste ich das kennen?" – „Als mein zukünftiger Ehemann schon. Da bin ich nämlich groß geworden." – „Für mich klingt Kalehne eher nach kleinen Verhältnissen." – „Nun, bei mir Zuhause mag es nicht immer alles gegeben haben, aber Liebe… Liebe war immer für alle da." – „Für alle, he? Von wie vielen Leuten sprechen wir, wenn wir von ‚allen' sprechen?" – „Eigentlich nur von meinen Eltern und meinem Bruder Bruno… naja… Halbbruder…" Lisa machte eine Pause. Sie musterte Rokko von der Seite. Es schien ihn nicht wirklich zu interessieren, wieso Bruno ihr Halbbruder und nicht ihr Bruder war. Deshalb wechselte sie das Thema. „Unser Zug müsste gleich kommen. Hier draußen nehmen sie es nicht so genau mit der Pünktlichkeit." – „Das merke ich", maulte Rokko. „Hör zu", begann Lisa dann ernst. „Ich weiß, dass du ein unausstehlicher Snob ist, aber vor meiner Familie wirst du dich ein bisschen zusammenreißen, sonst kannst du diese Heiratsnummer gleich wieder vergessen. Ich hänge sehr an meiner Familie und wenn ich sie schon so belügen muss, dann… wenigstens… wenigstens… na du weißt schon… nicht so jedenfalls." – „Hä?", fragte Rokko irritiert. Plötzlich riss er die Augen auf. „Ist das etwa unser Anschlusszug?" – „Ja", strahlte Lisa plötzlich. Jetzt würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie in Kalehne ankommen würden. „Hier draußen nennt ihr das einen Zug?", fragte Rokko angesichts der zwei Wagons entsetzt. „Naja, eigentlich nennen wir ihn liebevoll ‚das Ferkeltaxi'", lachte Lisa. „Entzückend", rümpfte Rokko die Nase.

* * *

„Dieser Zug ist echt lahm", nörgelte Rokko kurz nach der Abfahrt. „Gott, siehst du eigentlich in allem nur das Schlechte? Ja, der Zug ist lahm, aber du könntest das nutzen, um dir die Gegend anzusehen." – „Da gibt es aber außer Gras und Kühen nichts zu sehen." – „Erstick doch an deiner schlechten Einstellung", platzte es auch Lisa heraus. „Ich ersticke allerhöchstens daran, dass ich mal zur Toilette muss", ging Rokko nicht auf diesen Kommentar ein. „Okay, dann geh nach ganz vorn, steig aus, pinkel in den Graben und steig hinten wieder in den Zug." – „Was?", lachte Rokko. „Du kannst ja richtig witzig sein." – „Das ist kein Scherz. Es gibt keine Toilette an Bord, aber der Zug ist langsam genug, dass du das so machen könntest wie ich gerade gesagt habe."

* * *

„Schnattchen!", rief Bernd seiner Tochter zu, als er sie aus dem Ferkeltaxi steigen sah. „Papa!", freute diese sich. Ausgelassen sprang sie auf den Bahnsteig und rannte auch gleich auf ihren Vater zu. Rokko hingegen sah sich verwundert um. Zwischen den drei Stufen aus der Bahn raus und dem Bahnsteig war noch jede Menge Platz. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte er da sein Gepäck aus dem Zug kriegen? Kalehne war noch ein viel größeres Kuhkaff als er befürchtet hatte.

„Wie geht's dir? Wie lange hast du frei? Der Bruno ist auch schon da und freut sich darauf, den Baum mit dir zu schmücken – so wie jedes Jahr", bestürmte Bernd seine Tochter. Es war das erste Mal seit seiner Kündigung, dass er so gelöst war. „Papa, Papa", lachte Lisa. „Ich muss… ich muss…" Sie sah sich suchend um. „… dir jemanden vorstellen", wurde sie dann ernst. „Papa, das ist Rokko Kowalski." Der Werbefachmann machte einen Schritt auf Lisas Vater zu und hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Sehr erfreut", bewies er, dass er doch Manieren hatte. „Schnattchen, ein Mann?", fragte Bernd überrascht. „Du hast einen Mann mitgebracht?" – „Also… ehrlich gesagt, ist er… ach, das erkläre ich dir, wenn nachher alle beisammen sind – die Mutti und der Bruno auch, okay?" – „Okay", strahlte Bernd. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ihr zu Zweit kommt und so viel Gepäck mitbringt", deutete Bernd auf Rokkos Koffer. „Dann hätte ich den Handwagen genommen." – „Das macht doch nichts", winkte Rokko selbstgefällig ab. „Die haben Räder", deutete er auf seine Koffer. Lisa warf ihrem Vater einen vielsagenden, amüsierten Blick zu. „Na dann, ab nach Hause", entschied Bernd.

* * *

„Was für eine Sauerei", schimpfte Rokko. „Schon mal was von Asphalt gehört?", nörgelte er, während er versuchte, die Räder seiner Koffer von Schlamm zu befreien. „Das überlassen wir den Stadtmenschen", grinste Lisa. „Das ist also dein Zimmer", kommentierte Rokko ohne weiter auf Lisas Antwort einzugehen. „Klein", urteilte er abfällig. „Ja, und stell dir vor, ich teile es mir mit meinem Bruder. Also, wenn wir beide da sind." – „Ah, und ich dachte, er wäre dein Halbbruder, weil ihr nur ein Elternteil gemeinsam habt und nicht, weil ihm das Zimmer zur Hälfte gehört." – „Du hast ja doch zugehört", staunte Lisa. „Jep, deine penetrante Stimme lässt sich nur ganz schlecht ausblenden."

„Lisa?", klopfte Helga an die Zimmertür. „Der Herr Kowalski und du, ihr kommt doch bestimmt bald runter, oder? Der Papa und ich sind ja schon so neugierig, was ihr uns zu erzählen habt." – „Ja, Mama, wir kommen gleich runter", rief Lisa durch die geschlossene Zimmertür hindurch. Sie warf Rokko einen warnenden Blick zu. „Jetzt wird es ernst", seufzte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu Rokko. „Sieht so aus", meinte dieser.

„Verlobt?!", freute Helga sich für ihre Tochter. „Verlobt?!", wiederholte sie. „Ach, Lisa-Mäuschen, du kommst viel zu selten nach Hause und erzählst viel zu wenig von dir. Ein Verlobter, da freuen wir uns doch!" Bernd betrachtete seinen potentiellen Schwiegersohn schweigend. Verlobt also… Naja, Gegensätze zogen sich ja bekanntermaßen an. „Meinen Glückwunsch", umarmte Bruno seine Schwester stürmisch. Dann hielt er Rokko die Hand hin. „Meinen Glückwunsch. Meine Schwester ist ein tolles Mädchen. Der, der sie abbekommt, ist ein echter Glückspilz." – „Danke", lächelte Rokko höflich. Ein echter Glückspilz, wiederholte er in Gedanken ironisch.

„Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du mit solchen Nachrichten kommst", entschuldigte Helga sich, als sie kurze Zeit später einen großen Topf auf den Esstisch stellte. „Sonst hätte ich nicht nur meinen Eintopf gekocht, sondern was richtig… naja… Festliches halt." – „Ach, für mich ist dein Eintopf immer ein Fest, Mutti", lachte Bruno seiner Stiefmutter entgegen. „Du bist so ein Spinner", grinste Helga ihn an. Innerlich zuckte Rokko zusammen – es gab also Muttis Eintopf. Hatte er so etwas Ähnliches nicht erst kürzlich zu Lisa gesagt, um sie zu brüskieren? Ob er sie damit sehr verletzt hatte? Quatsch, schob er diesen Einwand von sich. Die Plenske ist hart im Nehmen – musste sie ja auch, bei dem Aussehen… „Lass mich raten, du hast in letzter Zeit so viel gearbeitet, dass du mal wieder nicht dazu gekommen bist, richtig zu essen. Du weißt aber, dass unsere Tür dir immer offen steht. Du bist ja quasi vor Ort", spielte Helga darauf an, dass Bruno in Kalehne arbeitete und eine kleine Wohnung am Ortsrand bezogen hatte. „Dir natürlich auch", wandte Helga sich sofort an ihre Tochter. „Und Ihnen auch Herr Kowalski", fügte sie eilig hinzu. „Aber Berlin ist ja so weit weg", zuckte sie traurig mit den Schultern. „Da kommt das Lisa-Mäuschen nicht so oft nach Hause." – „Mama", ermahnte Lisa Helga peinlich berührt – sie wollte ganz sicher nicht, dass Rokko ihre Spitznamen kannte. „Herr Kowalski, Herr Kowalski", murmelte Bernd, als er schwerfällig das Wohnzimmer betrat. „Soweit kommt's noch – Herr Kowalski. Er wird unser Schwiegersohn, den kannste doch nicht siezen. Der gehört jetzt zum Schnattchen. Ich hab was Festliches aus dem Keller geholt – meinen Selbstgebrannten. Jetzt stoßen wir erstmal auf die Neuigkeiten an, ne?!" Hilfesuchend drehte Rokko sich zu Lisa um. Zu seinem Entsetzen schenkte sie ihm nur ein breites, bezahnspangtes Grinsen. „Willkommen in der Familie", flüsterte sie ihm sichtlich amüsiert zu.

* * *

„Lisa! Lisa!", klopfte Bruno am nächsten Morgen ungeduldig an die Zimmertür. „Lisa, mach auf, schnell", drängte er seine Schwester. Er verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, dass er extra auf dem Sofa übernachtet hatte, damit seine Schwester und ihr Verlobter das ehemalige Kinderzimmer für sich hatten. „Was ist denn?", fragte Lisa müde durch die geschlossene Tür. „Es schneit!" – „Echt?", riss Lisa die Tür auf. „Das ist genial! Ich liebe weiße Weihnacht!" – „Dann zieh dir schnell etwas an, dann genießen wir den Schnee, bevor wir uns um den Baum kümmern", schlug Bruno aufgeregt vor. Ein Knurren aus seinem Bett rief ihm seinen Schwager in Spe in Erinnerung. „Entschuldige, Rokko", wandte er sich an den jungen Mann, der sich die Decke über den Kopf gezogen hatte. „Du kannst natürlich auch mitkommen… oder… also, wenn ihr lieber alleine sein wollt, dann… ich kann mich auch ohne euch im Schnee amüsieren." – „Kommt gar nicht in Frage", wiegelte Lisa ab. „Ich bin natürlich dabei." Sie hatte sich bereits eine Jeans unter ihrem Nachthemd angezogen. „Gib mir zwei Minuten", verschwand sie mit ihrer restlichen Kleidung im Bad.

* * *

„Noch einen Kaffee?", bot Bernd Rokko einige Zeit später an. Der Werbefachmann stand im Wintergarten der Plenskes und sah seiner Scheinverlobten und ihrem Bruder dabei zu, wie sie ausgelassen in den wenigen Flocken Schnee, die gefallen waren, tobten. „Oder ein Bierchen?" – „Ich glaube, es ist zu früh für Bier, aber noch eine Tasse Kaffee wäre nicht schlecht." Innerlich rollte Rokko mit den Augen – bei den Plenskes gab es wirklich nur ordinären Bohnenkaffee – auf Wunsch mit Milch und/oder Zucker, aber nichts Ausgefallenes, keinen Cappuccino, keinen Latte Macchiato, keinen Espresso, nichts, was er sich sonst morgens gönnte… „Willste nicht auch rausgehen und das Wetter mit Lisa und Bruno genießen?" – „Ich bin kein Outdoor-Typ", antwortete Rokko den Kaffee entgegen nehmen. „Wie bitte?", fragte Bernd irritiert. „Die Natur und ich… nun, wir verstehen uns am besten, wenn wir uns gegenseitig in Ruhe lassen." – „Du bist also ein Stubenhocker", schloss Bernd daraus. „Interessant. Ich dachte immer, der Typ, der meine Lisa mal glücklich macht, liebt Tiere und Blumen und… Obwohl… so ein Typ steht wahrscheinlich nicht auf Mädchen", lachte Lisas Vater mit einem Mal. „Na los, gib dir einen Ruck und geh raus. Das Schnattchen vermisst dich bestimmt schon."

„Oh ja, lass uns einen Schneemann bauen", lachte Bruno seine Schwester gerade an, als Rokko zu den beiden stieß. „Ein Schneemann mit den drei Flocken?", fragte er skeptisch. „Hallo Rokko", grüßte Lisa. „Meinetwegen müsst ihr euch nicht zurücknehmen", grinste Bruno. „Wenn ihr euch einen Begrüßungskuss geben wollt, dann nur zu." Um die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, drückte Rokko Lisa einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. Deren Gesicht verzog sich angewidert. Das musste ja jetzt echt nicht sein! Doch statt ihn leise zurechtzuweisen, begann Lisa zu stottern: „Bruno und ich… also… der Schneemann… er wird sicher nicht sonderlich groß, aber hast du… also… hast du nicht Lust, uns zu helfen?" Rokko zuckte mit den Schultern. Bei so wenig Schnee konnte es ja nicht lange dauern, daraus eine kleine Figur zu erschaffen. „Okay", entgegnete er. Das war immer noch besser als drinnen von Lisas Eltern betüddelt zu werden.

„Eigentlich fehlt ihm nur noch eine Mütze und ein Schal", stellte Bruno wenig später zufrieden fest. „Naja", wandte Lisa ein. „Der Schnee pappt nicht richtig. Mit einer Mütze zerstören wir vermutlich nur seinen Kopf." Ihr Halbbruder betrachtete das eher mitleiderregende Häufchen Schnee. „Ich weiß… ach menno! Ich will ja nicht undankbar erscheinen, aber ein bisschen mehr Schnee dürfte es zu Weihnachten dann doch sein."

Während Bruno und Lisa noch diskutierten wie es denn nun mit dem Schneemännchen weitergehen sollte, ging Rokko vor ihm in die Hocke. Ohne weiter nachzudenken nahm er seinen teuren Designerschal – das vorjährige Weihnachtsgeschenk von Hugo – ab und legte es der kleinen Schneefigur um den Hals. „Nett", grinste er. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr euch mal dazustellt?", deutete Rokko auf das Gemeinschaftswerk. Gleichzeitig zog er seine Kamera auf der Hosentasche.

„Soll ich eins von euch beiden machen?", schlug Bruno vor. Rokko nickte. Scheu stellte Lisa sich zu ihm. „Lächelt doch mal", feuerte ihr Bruder das scheinverlobte Paar an. „Und noch eins!", gewann er Freude am Fotografieren. „Nehmt euch mal in den Arm. Man könnte sonst ja meinen, ihr seid nur Freunde oder so."

* * *

„Schön, schön", lobte Bernd den Baum, den seine Kinder nach dem Mittagessen geschmückt hatten. Rokko zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Schön war eindeutig anders. Die Kugeln waren… naja… alt… und kitschig und schrecklich bunt. Dieses Jahr waren doch Blau- und Champagnertöne für den Weihnachtsbaum in. Er hatte beim Schmücken so gut wie nicht geholfen. Er hatte auf dem Sofa gesessen und dabei zugesehen wie Lisa und Bruno daran ihre Freude hatten. Es war erstaunlich wie gelöst Lisa sein konnte. Das konnte ihm aber auch reichlich egal sein – er musste diese Frau zwar heiraten, aber noch lange nicht sein Leben mit ihr verbringen. „Seid ihr dann soweit?", fragte Bernd in die Runde. Rokko warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Er wusste nicht viel über Weihnachten, aber es war definitiv zu früh für die Bescherung. „Wofür?", fragte er daher. „Na für die Kirche. Nicht, dass wir häufig gehen", lachte Bernd. „Aber an Weihnachten muss es sein." Rokkos Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Kirche? So christlich und so?" – „Und so", lachte Bernd. „Lisa?", wandte der Werbekomet sich an seine vermeintliche Verlobte. „Kann ich doch mal kurz alleine sprechen?"

„Was ist denn?", wollte Lisa wissen, nachdem Rokko sie vom Wohnzimmer durch die Küche in den Wintergarten geführt hatte. „Kirche?", fragte Rokko schon fast panisch. „Ja, Kirche. Das gehört an Weihnachten dazu – du hast meinen Vater doch gehört." – „Lisa, ich kann nicht in die Kirche!", beschwor er sie mit Nachdruck. „Wieso? Es wird dich schon kein Blitz treffen, nur weil du nicht regelmäßig hingehst", grinste Lisa ihn an. „Du verstehst es nicht: Ich bin Halbjude. Mein Vater war der größte Atheist aller Zeiten, meine Mutter hat ihr Jüdischsein nur halbherzig praktiziert. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was man in einer christlichen Kirche tun muss." Lisa legte den Kopf schief. Sie wusste das – das hatte in Rokkos Notizen über sich gestanden. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Der Herr Werbekomet hat Angst vor neuen Erfahrungen? Interessant", zog sie ihn auf. „Ich sag dir was: Solange du dich einigermaßen zivilisiert benimmst, ist alles in Ordnung. Ich weiß, das mit dem zivilisiert benehmen ist nicht so deins, aber betrachte es als Trainingsmöglichkeit." Rokko sah Lisa verdutzt an. So kannte er sie gar nicht. Plötzlich spürte er, wie sie seine Hand ergriff und leicht drückte. „Das wird schon nicht so schlimm. Ich bin ja auch noch da."

* * *

„Hier", legte Lisa unsicher ein kleines Päckchen in Rokkos Hände. „Was ist das?", wollte dieser wissen. „Das ist dein Weihnachtsgeschenk", lächelte sie ihn an. „Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit, aber ich dachte… naja…" Hilflos zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich wusste nicht, dass wir uns auch etwas schenken." Rokko durchfuhr eine seltsame Hitze. Wurde er etwas gerade rot im Gesicht? „Das Schnattchen ist wie ihre Mutter", lachte Bernd. „Die Helga hält sich auch nie an die Wir-schenken-uns-dieses-Jahr-nichts-Vereinbarung."

„Die sind so scheußlich, dass sie schon wieder schön sind", lachte Rokko, als er kurze Zeit später einen Salz- und einen Pfefferstreuer ausgepackt hatte. Beide hatten die Form eines Schweins. Der Salzstreuer trug zusätzlich ein Brautkleid, der Pfefferstreuer hingegen einen Frack und Zylinder. „Wenn wir schon dabei sind, Sachen zu verschenken, die im weitesten Sinn mit eurer Hochzeit zu tun haben…", räusperte Bernd sich. Er hielt eine kleine Schachtel in der Hand. „Das sind die Manschettenknöpfe, die ich von Helgas Vater zu unserer Hochzeit bekommen habe. Er hatte sie von seinem Vater und der wiederum von seinem… eine ewig alte Familientradition. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass die Lisa dich mitbringt, aber ich dachte… naja… statt sie dir erst zur Hochzeit zu geben, gebe ich sie dir jetzt schon." Rokko war sprachlos. Zitternd nahm er die Schachtel entgegen. Sein Blick wanderte über die Manschettenknöpfe. Eigentlich waren sie ziemlich spießig und passten so gar nicht zu ihm… Er konnte seinen Gedanken nicht beenden, denn Bernd fuhr fort. „Ich freue mich unglaublich für das Schnattchen… und für dich natürlich auch. Nachdem das letzte Jahr nicht so toll war, wird es das nächste ganz bestimmt… mit einer Hochzeit und nem Schwiegersohn… und vielleicht Enkelkindern. Kinder sind was Tolles, wisst ihr… So'n kleines Würmchen…" – „Ich…" Rokko sprang auf. „… brauche frische Luft", flüchtete er förmlich aus dem Plenske'schen Wohnzimmer.

* * *

„Also, laut deinem kleinen Memo für mich bist du Nichtraucher, sprich dafür musstest du nicht so plötzlich rausrennen. Das Essen schien auch gut zu sein, sonst wären wir jetzt alle hier. Was ist los mit dir?", näherte Lisa sich Rokko. Er hatte sich in den Vorgarten geflüchtet und bereute in diesem Moment, nicht zu einem Spaziergang aufgebrochen zu sein. Obwohl Rokko sich mit jedem Schritt, den Lisa um ihn herummachte, auch umdrehte und sich dabei immer wieder hektisch über das Gesicht wischte, erkannte die junge Frau sofort, dass etwas mit ihrem Scheinverlobten nicht stimmte. „Weinst du?", fragte sie flüsternd. Rokko machte eine seltsame Kopfbewegung, die Lisas Frage verneinen sollte, aber er führte sie nicht sonderlich überzeugend aus. „Ist alles okay?", legte Davids Assistentin ihre Hand auf Rokkos Schulter. „Das ist mein erstes richtiges Weihnachten seit meine Oma gestorben ist", gestand dieser leise. Lisa dachte nach. „Die Mutter deines Vaters, die starb, als du 12 warst?", fragte sie entsetzt. Rokko nickte leicht. Erneut bahnte sich eine Träne seinen Weg. „Ich habe total vergessen, wie… intensiv… Weihnachten sein kann." – „Und deine Eltern?" – „Leben schon lange nicht mehr", wiegelte er ab. „Mein Vater hielt Weihnachten für Humbug und meine Mutter… naja… sie hat zu Chanukka diesen Kerzenleuchter rausgekramt, aber was der eigentlich symbolisiert, hat sie mir nie wirklich erklärt." Weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte, legte Lisa ihre Arme um Rokko. „Deine Familie ist so lieb zu mir", seufzte dieser, als er die Umarmung erwiderte. Schweigend hielten sie sich einen Moment fest. Lisa überlegte gerade, ob sie etwas sagen sollte, als Rokko sie seufzend noch fester an sich zog. Seine Verzweiflung war förmlich greifbar. Für einen Augenblick hatte Lisa Angst, Rokko würde ihr die Rippen brechen so sehr klammerte er sich an sie.

* * *

„Was machst du da?", fragte Lisa freundlich, als sie an jenem Abend ihr Zimmer betrat. Auf Brunos Bett saß Rokko und sah sich die Fotos an, die er im Laufe des Tages geschossen hatte. „Die sind aber schön", kommentierte sie, als sie neben Rokko Platz nahm und einen Blick auf seine Kamera warf. „Naja, die werden wir brauchen", entgegnete er kühl. „Für die Überprüfungen. Was wären wir den für ein Paar, von dem es keine Fotos gibt?" – „Wieso bist du eigentlich manchmal so eklig zu mir?", wollte Lisa verletzt von ihrem Scheinverlobten wissen. „Du kannst so ein richtiges Ekelpaket sein. Musstest du dich deshalb mit der ollen Plenske zufrieden geben, weil sich sonst niemand findet, der genug Geduld hat, um es lange mit dir auszuhalten?" Rokko zuckte zusammen. Mit so einem Ausbruch hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Gute Nacht", erhob Lisa sich vom Bett ihres Bruders und warf sich in ihr eigenes.

* * *

Sanft strichen zwei grazile Hände über Rokkos Rücken, zeichneten Finger seine Wirbelsäule nach, während er selbst sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge der Frau unter ihm vergrub. Vorsichtig wiegte er sie beide. Ein Gemisch aus Stimmen machte das leise Stöhnen um ihn herum aus. Die Hände hatten sein Gesäß erreicht, massierten es, pressten ihn an die Frau unter ihm. Ihr Becken begann, sich schneller zu bewegen. Rokko passte sich ihr an. Wer um Himmels Willen war diese Frau?, fragte er sich. Er stützte sich auf seine Arme, um sie zu sehen. Lisa Plenske! Es war Lisa Plenske, mit der er da gerade schlief. Wann genau war das passiert?! Lisa warf ihren Kopf hin und her. Plötzlich öffnete sich ihr Mund, doch statt einem Stöhnen wie Rokko es erwartete, hallte ihm ein seltsamer Klingelton entgegen. Rokko schreckte auf. Hektisch schlug er auf seinen Wecker ein. Er strich sich durch die verschwitzten Locken. Was für ein Traum! Träume dieser Sorte hatte er seit seiner Pubertät nicht mehr gehabt! Und dann auch noch mit der Plenske in der Hauptrolle! Er schüttelte sich. Nur weil die Überprüfung gestern gut gelaufen war, musste ihm sein Unterbewusstsein ja nicht gleich solche Szenarien präsentieren.

„Guten Morgen, David", grüßte Rokko Kerimas Juniorchef. „Morgen", murmelte dieser zurück. „Was liest du da?" – „Ach, ein Memo von Lisa… mit Vorschlägen für Sparmaßnahmen. Dein Budget ist das einzige, das sie unberührt lassen würde." – „Unberührt, he?", lachte Rokko auf. „Ach ja, wie war die Überprüfung gestern?", wollte David wissen. „Ist ganz gut gelaufen. Naja, die hatten sich angemeldet, wir konnten eine ganze Menge vorher einstudieren. Die haben wirklich nichts gefragt, was wir jetzt nicht erwartet hätten – wie haben Sie sich kennengelernt, wo haben Sie sich kennengelernt… So Kram halt. Ich mache mir mehr Sorgen um unangekündigte Überprüfungen… Lisa… naja… man sieht ihr an, wenn sie lügt. Sie wird dann immer gleich rot und spielt nervös mit ihren Händen." – „Das tut sie doch alle Nase lang, nicht nur wenn sie lügen soll", winkte David ab. „Kann ich doch mal was fragen? Als Freund?", wurde Rokko plötzlich ernst. „Bitte", bot David an. Er legte Lisas Memo beiseite, um seine Aufmerksamkeit ungeteilt Rokko zukommen zu lassen. „Wann hattest du das letzte Mal einen… naja… einen Sextraum?", senkte Rokko seine Stimme. „Einen Sextraum? Uff… ist lange her… keine Ahnung. So mit Anfang 20 würde ich mal schätzen. Wieso? Hattest du etwa kürzlich einen Sextraum?", grinste er seinen Kollegen frech an. „Ja, erst letzte Nacht und er lässt mich einfach nicht los", gestand der Werbefachmann. „Oh-kay", sagte David lang gezogen. „Darf ich nach Einzelheiten fragen?" – „Naja, ich habe in diesem Traum Sex gehabt… nee, so stimmt das nicht. Ich… ich schätze, ich habe in diesem Traum Liebe gemacht, wenn du so willst." – „Oh-kay", sagte David erneut. „Hast du die Frau gesehen, mit der du… es war doch eine Frau, oder?" – „Es war Lisa Plenske." – „Joah, die ist ne Frau… würde ich mal sagen", grinste David Seidel. „Du hattest einen Sextraum von dir und der Plenske", lachte er dann. „Das ist… echt… krank. Ausgerechnet die Plenske. Hast du dir mal genau angeguckt?" – „Ich finde sie eigentlich sehr nett. Sie ist… bodenständig, schätze ich. Und wirklich lieb, sehr einfühlsam", dachte Rokko zurück an den Heiligen Abend. „Sag mal… ich hoffe doch sehr, dass ist Teil des für die Überprüfung einstudierten Theaters… man könnte ja glatt meinen, du bist in die Plenske verknallt." – „In die Plenske verknallt?", lachte Rokko fast schon hysterisch auf. „Was redest du denn da für einen Scheiß? Ausgerechnet die Plenske!"

„Frau Plenske", herrschte David nach Rokkos Abgang in die Gegensprechanlage. „Können Sie mal kommen?" – „Natürlich." Lisa hatte kaum ausgesprochen, da stand sie auch schon in Davids Büro. „Was gibt es? Haben Sie Fragen zu meinem Memo?" – „Nein, nein, Ihr Memo ist tadellos wie immer. Ich habe etwas ganz Anderes, was ich gerne mit Ihnen besprechen würde. Setzen Sie sich doch", deutete er auf einen Stuhl. „Wie kommen Sie und Herr Kowalski eigentlich klar?", fragte er, kaum dass Lisa saß. „Gut, ganz gut. Wir… wir sind sehr unterschiedlich, aber… die Überprüfung gestern ist ziemlich gut gelaufen. Ich glaube, das mit seiner Aufenthaltsgenehmigung wird schon werden." – „Das freut mich zu hören", lächelte David sie an. „Und gleichzeitig… Herr Kowalski war eben bei mir und hat sich mir anvertraut. Er weiß einfach nicht, wie er Ihnen das sagen soll…" – „Was?", hakte Lisa nach. „Naja, sein Anwalt hat ihm gesagt, dass… die Ausländerbehörde hat das Recht… im Zweifelsfall zu überprüfen, ob die Ehe auch wirklich vollzogen wurde, wenn Sie verstehen…" – „Nein!", entfuhr es Lisa heftig. „Also… doch… ich verstehe, aber…das können Sie nicht auch noch von mir verlangen." – „Aber Frau Plenske… das dürfte doch nur ein Problem darstellen, wenn Sie noch… naja… Jungfrau wären." Innerlich grinste David. Er hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Rokko, dafür schuldest du mir echt etwas, gratulierte er sich selbst. „Ähm… ja… also… genau das ist ja… das Problem…", vertraute sich Lisa ihren Vorgesetzten flüsternd an. „Sie sind noch Jungfrau?", fragte David unschuldig. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Herrn Kowalski eine Freude wäre…" Lisa schwieg einen Moment nachdenklich. „Er und ich? Nee", schüttelte sie errötend den Kopf. „Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre ein Dildo", zeigte David Lisa eine Alternative, die sie noch mehr erröten ließ. „Danke, Herr Seidel, für dieses Gespräch", erhob sie sich dann zitternd. „Ich… ich… mir fällt schon etwas ein."

* * *

„Hey", grüßte Rokko am Abend. Er hatte eine Weile in der Tür gestanden und Lisa beim Kochen zugesehen. Sie war so konzentriert, dass sie ihn gar nicht bemerkt hatte. „Hey", grüßte sie zurück. „Ich bin gleich mit Kochen fertig, dann kannst du die Küche ganz für dich alleine haben." – „Was kochst du denn Schönes?", interessierte Rokko sich plötzlich für den Inhalt der Töpfe. „Nichts Besonderes. Eine Art Ragout mit Kartoffeln." – „Klingt lecker." – „Es… es ist genug für zwei da, wenn du…", bot Lisa ihm unsicher an. „Gerne", lächelte Rokko. „Ich decke dann mal den Tisch. Trinkst du? Ich meine, Wein… trinkst du Wein?" – „Ja", nahm Lisa das Angebot schnell an. Wenn sie sich etwas Mut antrank, dann würde das alles schon werden, redete sie sich gut zu.

Einige Stunden später lag Rokko in seinem Bett. Er hatte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt und starrte an die Decke. Das Abendessen mit Lisa Plenske war richtig nett gewesen. Sie hatten lecker gegessen, viel gequatscht… er hatte einiges über sie erfahren, das er noch nicht wusste. Rokko seufzte. Er dachte an sein Gespräch mit David… und an diesen unsäglichen Traum. Nein, er war doch nicht verliebt in die Plenske! Die war doch gar nicht sein Kaliber. Sie war nett, das war alles. Einen Moment lang fiel fahles Licht in Rokkos Schlafzimmer, einen kurzen Augenblick später spürte er, wie eine Gestalt zu ihm ins Bett stieg. „Lisa?", fragte er. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" – „E-hem", antwortete die Angesprochene unsicher. Sie ließ ihre Hand unter die Decke wandern, nur um festzustellen, dass Rokko mit freiem Oberkörper schlief. Je weniger er an hatte, desto weniger musste sie ihm ausziehen, redete sie sich gut zu. „Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?", wollte Rokko erneut wissen, als Lisa auch schon ihren Finger auf seine Lippen legte. „Pscht", wies sie ihn an.

Der Werbefachmann hatte es aufgegeben, seiner Scheinverlobten Fragen zu stellen – sie war ohnehin mit seinen Lippen beschäftigt, da fiel ihm das Reden eh schwer. Genieße ich eben, beschloss Rokko für sich. Vielleicht war dein Traum von letzter Nacht ja eine Vision, grinste er in sich hinein. Wenn Lisa so mutig war, konnte er es auch sein, redete Rokko sich gut zu und streckte seine Hände nach Lisa aus. Er ließ sie über ihren Körper wandern. Trug sie echt nur Unterwäsche? Wow, das hätte er echt nicht erwartet. Es schien ihr mehr als ernst zu sein mit dieser Attacke.

Bisher lief es doch wie geschmiert, erkannte Lisa für sich. Und es fühlte sich nicht einmal schlecht an, eher im Gegenteil. Rokko war kein schlechter Küsser und… sich von ihm streicheln zu lassen, war richtig schön. Lisa seufzte und entspannte sich ein wenig. Rokko nutzte das, um sie auf den Rücken zu drehen. Seine Hände fuhren unter ihr Unterhemd. Naja, das war jetzt nicht gerade sexy, aber sie war eben Lisa. Für sie hatten andere Dinge Vorrang – ihre Nierengesundheit zum Beispiel.

Lisa genoss, Rokkos Oberkörper auf ihrem zu spüren. Und sie hatte doch tatsächlich geglaubt, das hier könnte schwierig werden. Gleich würden sie ihre restliche Kleidung los sein und dann würde es ans Eingemachte gehen. Das war doch ein Klacks. Dass er sie nicht von der Bettkante schubsen würde, das war doch das größte Hindernis gewesen und das hatte sie ja offenbar überwunden. Was war das? Irgendetwas Hartes hatte Lisa am Oberschenkel berührt. Ha, da, schon wieder! Sie ließ Rokkos Gesicht los und griff mit ihrer Hand nach diesem Etwas. „Oh Lisa", stöhnte Rokko auf. Das war doch nicht? Oh mein Gott, ja, das war sein… sein… sie hatte… sie hatte ihn… also seinen… seinen… berührt. Panik stieg in Lisa auf. Sie, Lisa Plenske, hatte es geschafft, dass dieser Mann sie nicht nur nicht von der Bettkante geschubst hatte, sondern er hatte auch noch einen… einen… einen… er war erregt. Sie würden jetzt sicher gleich die… die Ehe… also… die mussten sie ja erst noch schließen, aber sie würden sie gleich vollziehen… können… „Es tut mir leid. Ich kann nicht", sprang Lisa mit einem Mal aus Rokkos Bett. Dieser wollte gerade etwas sagen, als seine Schlafzimmertür auch schon ins Schloss fiel.

* * *

„Hast du Lisa heute schon gesehen?", stürmte Rokko am nächsten Morgen in Davids Büro. „Nö", antwortete dieser ohne von der Geschäftspost aufzusehen. „Du bist mit ihr verlobt, solltest du nicht wissen, wo sie ist?" – „Ja… nein… keine Ahnung, ob ich das wissen sollte, ich weiß es jedenfalls nicht, aber ich müsste ganz dringend mit ihr reden." – „Wieso? Steht noch eine Überprüfung an?", wurde Kerimas Juniorchef hellhörig. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Weißt du, manchmal geht es nicht nur um mich und meine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung." – „Oh, woher denn diese Weisheit so plötzlich? Ist das eine echter Plenske-Spruch?" Rokko rollte mit den Augen. „Vergiss es. Es ist einfach wichtig, dass ich mit ihr rede, mehr nicht." Der Werbefachmann hatte sich schon umgedreht und auf den Weg zur Tür gemacht, als David sich räusperte: „Sag mal, dein Traum… also… die Plenske zu vögeln. Ist der eigentlich wahr geworden und ihr habt den Redeteil ausgelassen oder warum suchst du so verzweifelt nach ihr?" Rokko drehte sich abrupt um. „Hast du irgendetwas mit Lisas Verhalten letzte Nacht zu tun?", mutmaßte er. David erschrak angesichts des böse funkelnden Paar brauner Augen, das ihn von oben bis unten musterte. „Ich? Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf?", ruderte er zurück. „Dann ist ja gut. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht überreagieren. Es ist ja nur so… Lisa kam gestern Abend zu mir ins Schlafzimmer und hat… es war eindeutig, was sie wollte." – „Und? Es war nicht gut?", hakte David nach. Das hätte ihn auch schwer gewundert… ausgerechnet die Plenske. „Es ist nicht dazugekommen", erklärte Rokko ihm. „Das ist doch nicht weiter schlimm. Jeder hat mal einen Hänger und dass sich in der Gegenwart der Plenske nichts rührt, wundert mich ja nun mal so gar nicht", lachte David. „Also wenn du es so genau wissen willst, ich habe einen Ständer gekriegt und der hat Lisa so verschreckt, dass ich sie seither nicht mehr gesehen habe. Das ist fast zwölf Stunden her. Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen. Ich weiß nicht, warum sie so plötzlich abgehauen ist. Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist. Was, wenn ihr etwas zugestoßen ist?" Kerimas Juniorchef schwieg betreten. Hilflos zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Du sagst mir Bescheid, wenn du Lisa siehst?", fragte Rokko hoffnungsvoll. „Mache ich", versprach David augenblicklich.

„Lisa!", erkannte Rokko die Assistentin seine Vorgesetzten, als er dessen Büro verließ. Sie musste gerade erst angekommen sein, hatte sie doch nur ihre Tasche abgestellt und kämpfte sich just in diesem Moment aus ihrem Mantel. „Rokko", flüsterte sie ohne aufzusehen. Galant griff der Werbefachmann nach ihrem Mantel, um ihr aus diesem Kleidungsstück zu helfen. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht", gestand er ihr leise. „Du warst die ganze Nacht weg. Ich habe das komplette Viertel nach dir abgesucht, sogar Jürgen angerufen." – „Ich war spazieren", unterbrach die Angesprochene Rokkos Redefluss. „Die ganze Nacht?", fragte dieser entsetzt. „Lisa, das hier ist Berlin, es kann gefährlich sein, die ganze Nacht alleine unterwegs zu sein." – „Es ist ja nichts passiert", wiegelte Lisa ab. „Wenn ich dann bitte meine Arbeit machen könnte…" – „Nein", entschied Rokko. „Ich will, dass du mit mir redest. Was war gestern Nacht los? Habe ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht?" Er hielt Lisa an den Oberarmen, um zu verhindern, dass sie sich setzte. Krampfhaft versuchte er Augenkontakt zu ihr aufzubauen. „Lisa?", fragte er, als er erkannte, dass sich in Lisas Augen Tränen sammelten. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht", zwang sie sich zu sagen. „Da steckt mehr dahinter", ließ Rokko sich locker. Entschlossen griff er nach Lisas Mantel. „Hier, zieh ihn wieder an", entschied er. „Wir gehen ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen."

Schweigend liefen Rokko und Lisa an der Spree entlang. Beide waren sie in Gedanken. „Ich wollte… es tut mir leid wegen gestern Abend, wirklich. Ich… es… es erschien mir einfach besser als… naja… ein Dildo", flüsterte sie verschämt. Rokko hielt sofort an und baute sich vor seiner Scheinverlobten auf. „Wie bitte?" – „Ich wollte einfach nicht, dass du deine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung nicht kriegst, nur weil ich noch… also… weil ich noch nie… du weißt schon", brach es plötzlich aus Lisa heraus. „Aber so ein Plastikding? Ich habe doch nicht so lange darauf gewartet, um dann doch nur mit einem… einem… einem Stück Plastik…", bahnten sich erste Tränen ihren Weg über Lisas Gesicht. „Wie bitte?", fragte Rokko entsetzt. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hände auf Lisas Wangen, zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. „Was ist los? Wieso wolltest du unbedingt deine Unschuld loswerden? Und was hat das mit meiner Aufenthaltsgenehmigung zu tun?"

„Das ist kompletter Blödsinn. Die untersuchen ganz sicher niemanden körperlich. Wir leben doch nicht mehr im Mittelalter. Wie kommst du denn nur auf solche Ideen?", versuchte Rokko nicht zu lachen, als Lisa ihm stotternd und Tränen überströmt erklärt hatte, was ihre Attacke am Vorabend zu bedeuten hatte. „David hat… er hat gesagt, dass dein Anwalt das gesagt hätte… und dass du dich nicht trauen würdest, es anzusprechen." – „Keine Ahnung, warum David so einen Mist verbreitet, aber es stimmt nicht. Und wenn die echt auf eine derartige Untersuchung bestehen, dann… dann können die sich ihre Aufenthaltsgenehmigung sonst wohin stecken. Es ist schon viel verlangt, dass du mich heiraten sollst, aber das auch noch? Nein, das ist zu wichtig um damit herumzualbern." – „Zu wichtig?", hakte Lisa nach. „Nicht für den Mann, der mal dein Erster sein wird, sondern für dich. Ich meine… es gibt doch sicherlich einen Grund, warum du noch…" Verschämt warf Lisa sich an Rokkos Brust. „Keine Ahnung, warum. Ich bin wohl einfach verspätet. Vielleicht habe ich unbewusst auch immer nur auf den einen, den wahren… die große Liebe eben gewartet. Du weißt schon – der für den ein Kuss noch ein Kuss und Sex eben noch Sex ist." Rokko seufzte – die wahre, große Liebe… Das war doch irgendwie klar, es ist die Plenske, die da spricht… „Das ist mir so schrecklich peinlich. Ich meine… ich habe mich idiotisch aufgeführt", begann Lisa plötzlich zu sprechen. „Ich fand's süß und wie du gemerkt hast, war ich nicht abgeneigt." – „Gott", versuche Lisa, sich noch mehr in Rokkos Armen zu verkriechen. „Erinnere mich nicht auch noch an den Teil." – „Oh doch, ich werde dich bis an dein Lebensende damit aufziehen. Du kennst den Spruch: Ein Mal am Tag so richtig kräftig blamiert, stärkt den Charakter für's Leben." Sanft, aber bestimmt schob Rokko Lisa von sich. „Hör zu", sagte er ernst. „Mir ist nichts oder zumindest ziemlich wenig peinlich. Wenn also jemals so etwas sein sollte, dann rede ich direkt mit dir und nicht über einen unbeteiligten Dritten, okay? Und ich wünsche mir, dass du das auch so handhabst, okay? Ich möchte, dass du zu mir kommst, wenn wieder so etwas ist und mit mir redest… Oder du deine Attacke wenigstens bis zum Schluss durchziehst", brachte Rokko seine Scheinverlobte absichtlich zum Erröten. „Okay", nickte Lisa. „Ich finde es wirklich süß, dass du das für meine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung tun wolltest. Dabei tust du doch schon so viel dafür." – „Hm", brummte Lisa. „Nächste Woche wird's ernst." – „Ich weiß", murmelte Rokko nachdenklich. „Es ist ja nicht für immer", wollte er Lisa trösten. „Danach, wenn alles vorbei ist und meine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung in Sack und Tüten, dann findest du ganz sicher einen Mann, der dich so liebt wie du es verdienst und mit dem du dann… na du weißt schon." Lisa erwiderte Rokkos breites Grinsen. „Wenn ich unsere Ehe bis dahin überstehe. Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass du mir den letzten Nerv rauben könntest."

„Kochen wir heute Abend gemeinsam?", wollte Rokko von Lisa wissen, als er sie an ihren Arbeitsplatz führte. „Gerne", lächelte diese. „Dann hole ich dich nachher hier ab und wir gehen gemeinsam einkaufen, oder? So wie ich meinen Kühlschrank kenne, ist da nicht viel drin, mit dem man kochen könnte." – „Das könnte man so sagen", lachte Lisa. „Ich freue mich auf später." – „Ja, bis später." Statt jedoch in sein eigenes Büro zu gehen, betrat Rokko Davids Reich. „Hallo", grüßte er unterkühlt. „Sag mal, was fällt dir eigentlich ein, meine Verlobte so zu belügen? Und vor allem so zu verunsichern!" David sah auf. „Ertappt", schluckte er verlegen. „Ich dachte, ich tue euch damit einen Gefallen. Du weißt schon, dein Traum… und… mach dir nichts vor, Rokko, du hast ein Auge auf die Plenske geworfen. Gott weiß, was du an ihr findest, aber du…" – „Ich bin nicht in sie verliebt! Und ich habe auch kein Auge auf sie geworfen noch sonst etwas. Ich will sie auch nicht flachlegen oder so. Ich will… Ach, lass einfach meine Verlobte in Ruhe, mehr will ich gar nicht", rauschte Rokko auch schon wieder aus dem Büro seines Vorgesetzten.

* * *

„Ich habe vorhin deine DVDs durchgesehen. Vielleicht können wir den einen oder anderen Film gucken", schlug Lisa am Vorabend ihrer Hochzeit vor. „Klingt nett", gestand Rokko. Er war irgendwie schweigsam an diesem Tag, nein, eher nachdenklich. „Erwartest du jemanden?", wollte er wissen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte. „Nein. Du?", entgegnete Lisa. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste", machte Rokko die Tür auf. „Hallo!", fielen Yvonne und Jürgen gleichzeitig zur Tür hinein. „Da sind wir… zu jeder Schandtat bereit. Unsere Mitbewohnerin muss doch einen gebührenden Junggesellinnenabschied kriegen", verkündete Yvonne laut. „Hannah holen wir unterwegs von Kerima ab, dann sind die fantastischen Vier aus der WG in Mitte wieder vereint und können so richtig feiern", lachte Jürgen Lisa an. „Eigentlich wollten Rokko und ich…", begann Lisa zögerlich. „Nichts da", wiegelte Yvonne ab. „Ab morgen ist er dein Ehemann. Dann kannst du alle Schweinereien dieser Welt mit ihm anstellen. Heute aber feierst du mit uns!" – „Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Abend", ergriff Rokko das Wort. „Die DVDs bleiben uns doch", versuchte er seine Scheinverlobte zu trösten. „Hab einen schönen Abend mit deinen Freunden." – „Was ist mit dir? Du könntest mitkommen." Jürgen und Yvonne sahen sich an, zuckten mit den Achseln und nickten dann heftig. „Ja, komm einfach mit. Wir sind da nicht so traditionell. Ihr könnt euren Junggesellenabschied gemeinsam feiern." – „Nee, nee, schon gut. Geht man alleine und genießt die Zeit." – „Deine Freunde kommen dich vielleicht auch bald abholen", fiel Jürgen in dem Moment ein. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Rokkos bester Freund um die Ernsthaftigkeit der bevorstehenden Ehe wusste und deshalb nichts dergleichen für Rokko plante. „Ja, vielleicht", lachte Rokko. Er wusste genau, dass David sich heute Abend sicher nicht melden würde. „Habt einen schönen Abend", wünschte er den drei WG-Mitgliedern. „Okay, Lisa, nimm mal deine Brille ab", befahl Yvonne. „Wir verbinden dir jetzt die Augen, damit du nicht siehst, wo wir mit dir hingehen." Lisa tat wie ihr geheißen. Vertrauensvoll gab sie ihre Brille in Yvonnes Obhut. Diese machte sich einen Spaß daraus, das unvorteilhafte Gestell aufzusetzen. „Ich glaube, wir müssen dir die Augen nicht mehr verbinden. Ohne Brille siehst du eh so wenig, dass du nicht merken wirst, wo wir mit dir hingehen", scherzte sie.

„Seidel", meldete David sich am Telefon. „Hey, hier ist Rokko." – „Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte David überrascht. „Naja… Lisa ist mit ihren Freunden ausgegangen und ich dachte… naja… es ist einige Zeit her, dass wir um die Häuser gezogen sind. Hast du nicht Lust auf einen Drink in der Tiki-Bar oder so?" – „Das wird aber kein Junggesellenabschied oder so… Vergiss nicht, deine Hochzeit… das ist alles nur Fake… für die Aufenthaltsgenehmigung." – „Ich weiß", seufzte Rokko. „Ich dachte ja nur, es wäre mal wieder nett, mit meinem Kumpel David Seidel ein Bierchen zu trinken… unabhängig davon, was morgen für ein Tag ist."

„Die da ist echt heiß", kommentierte David einige Zeit später in der Tiki-Bar. „Und sie baggert dich an", grinste er Rokko zu. „Und? Ich heirate morgen." – „Gott, das ist doch alles nicht echt. Du kannst weiterhin Flirts haben… und Abenteuer… Der Plenske macht das schon nichts aus." Rokko schwieg einen Moment. „Dich hat es echt erwischt", diagnostizierte David nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens. „Hat es nicht", wiegelte Rokko ab. „Oh doch! Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass du ein heißes Gerät wie die da drüben nicht sofort abschleppst. Du bist verknallt, mein Freund… in Lisa Plenske! Gott steh uns bei! Rokko und Lisa! Das bunteste Pärchen seit der Schönen und dem Biest… wobei bei euch die Rollenverteilung noch geklärt werden müsste", lachte David. „Weißt du was, mit dir ist kein vernünftiges Reden mehr, seit du glaubst, ich wäre in Lisa Plenske verliebt. Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause. Ich hoffe, du bist morgen pünktlich im Standesamt. Einen Trauzeugen brauche ich nämlich – Scheinehe hin oder her."

* * *

„Gut siehst du aus", lachte Bernd am nächsten Morgen seinen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn an. „Jeder Zoll ein Mister", grinste er. „Ich freue mich so, dass ihr heute heiratet. Ein bisschen schnell vielleicht und besseres Wetter hättet ihr im Sommer auch gehabt, aber wo die Liebe hinfällt…" Rokko schwieg. „Nervös, he?", wollte Bernd von ihm wissen. „Keine Sorge, das Schnattchen kommt auch gleich. Du kennst doch die Frauen. Sie ist bestimmt nur auf dem Klo oder so." Nickend strich Rokko seinen Anzug glatt. Nur wenige Schritte trennten ihn vom Hochzeitssaal im Standesamt. Gleich würde er Ja sagen, unterschreiben und dann waren alle seine Probleme mit einem Schlag gelöst. Es war nicht einmal jemand von der Ausländerbehörde da. Das war doch ganz sicher ein gutes Zeichen. Die hatten nicht an ihm und Lisa als Paar gezweifelt. „Rokko", hetzte David die Stufen im Amt hinauf. „Geschafft. Dein Trauzeuge meldet sich zum Dienst." – „Gut, dass Sie da sind. Vielleicht können Sie ihn hier von seiner Nervosität ablenken", lachte Bernd Lisas Chef an.

„Ich weiß noch, als ich damals meine Helga geheiratet habe. Da war ich auch nervös." – „Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Als ich Mariella gefragt habe, ob sie mich heiraten will, da wäre mir fast das Herz in die Hose gerutscht", war David ganz gelöst. Rokko hatte immer noch nicht wirklich gesprochen. Er hing seinen ganz eigenen Gedanken hinterher. „Okay, da kommt die Lisa", meinte Bernd, als er sah, wie seine Tochter die Treppen des Standesamtes hinaufstieg. „Was ich noch sagen wollte: Willkommen in der Familie!" Rokko schluckte hart. „Danke", flüsterte er.

„Du siehst fantastisch aus", machte Rokko Lisa ein Kompliment. „Er kann ja doch sprechen", lachte Bernd. „Jetzt fühle ich mich beleidigt. Mit mir hat er so gut wie kein Wort gewechselt!" – „Naja, dich heiratet er ja auch nicht", lachte Bruno mit einem Mal. „Aber Recht hat er, gut siehst du aus, Lisa", lächelte er seine Schwester an. „Warten wir auf noch jemanden?", warf er einen Blick in die Runde. Die Plenskes waren da, Lisas WG war da, Rokkos Trauzeuge. Sie hatten sich eine kleine, schlichte Hochzeit gewünscht – von daher konnte kaum noch einer fehlen. „Nein, wir sind vollständig", erwiderte Lisa. „Dann kann es ja losgehen", gab Bruno den Startschuss. Alle Hochzeitsgäste gingen auf die Tür zum Hochzeitssaal zu. „Rokko?", fragte Lisa ihren Scheinverlobten, als dieser sich nicht rührte. „Alles in Ordnung?" – „Nein", platzte es aus dem Werbefachmann heraus. „Nichts ist in Ordnung." Die gesamte Hochzeitsgesellschaft drehte sich angesichts dieses Ausbruchs um. „Nichts ist in Ordnung", wiederholte Rokko. „Ich bin polnischer Staatsbürger. Ich war zu blöd, den Antrag auf Verlängerung meiner Aufenthaltsgenehmigung rechtzeitig abzugeben. Und statt einfach mit den Konsequenzen zu leben, habe ich Lisa dazu genötigt, mich zu heiraten… ihr Angst gemacht, dass sie ihren Job verliert, wenn sie nicht…" Rokko brach ab. Er machte sich an seinem Hemd zu schaffen. „Es tut mir leid", sagte er, als er Bernd Plenske die Manschettenknöpfe in die Hand drückte. „Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drehte er sich um und lief so schnell er konnte aus dem Gebäude.

Die Hochzeitsgäste sahen sich geschockt hat. „Schnattchen?", fragte Bernd. Lisa schluckte – damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. „Schnattchen?", wiederholte Bernd. „Es tut mir leid, Papa", flüsterte sie. „Nimm die Beine in die Hand, Schnattchen", befahl ihr Vater. „Lauf ihm sofort hinterher." – „Was?", fragte Lisa verwirrt. „Wenn er dich nicht lieben würde, dann hätte er das nicht getan. Wenn er dich nicht lieben würde, dann hätte er das hier eiskalt durchgezogen." David nickte unmerklich. „Los, laufen Sie ihm schon hinterher", feuerte er Lisa an. „Ihr Vater hat ganz sicher Recht."

„Rokko! Rokko!", rannte Lisa verzweifelt hinter ihrem Scheinverlobten hinterher. „Bitte, bleib doch stehen." – „Was ist denn noch?", fragte dieser. „Was meinst du, wie sich das anfühlt, so stehen gelassen zu werden? Nach all dem Theater?!" – „Lisa, ich kann einfach nicht. Ich kann dir nicht einfach so die Zukunft ruinieren…" – „Wer sagt denn, dass du mir die Zukunft ruinierst?", legte sie ihm einen Finger auf den Mund. „Vielleicht ruinierst du mir die Zukunft, wenn du so einfach wegläufst…" – „Lisa, bitte. Ich will nur noch nach Hause. Ich werde meine Sachen packen und dann verschwinden." – „Dann komme ich mit. Ich war noch nie in Polen und…" – „Lisa…" – „Hast du dich in mich verliebt?", wollte Lisa plötzlich wissen. Rokko stockte einen Moment. „Oder hast du dich in die Idee von meiner Familie verliebt… weil alle nett zu dir sind und du schon so lange keine eigene Familie mehr hast?" – „Darum geht es nicht. Es geht darum, dass ich nicht beziehungsfähig bin. Ich wollte nie mehr als ein schnelles Abenteuer, aber das kann ich dir nicht antun. Du bist so ein lieber Mensch und deine Familie..." – „Hast du dich in mich verliebt oder in die Idee eine Familie wie meine zu haben?", wiederholte Lisa eindringlich. „Ja", flüsterte Rokko. „Ein bisschen von beidem und ganz viel von ersterem." Er machte eine Pause, um richtig durchatmen zu können. „Ich habe mich in dich verliebt und genau deshalb kann ich die Hochzeit nicht von dir verlangen. Ich will doch, dass du glücklich wirst." – „Ich hätte ja gedacht, dass du mehr Selbstbewusstsein hast. Einfach davon auszugehen, dass du mich nicht glücklich machen könntest. Komm", legte Lisa ihre Hände in Rokkos. „Ich will nicht, dass du gehst. Und wenn du gehst, dann gehe ich mit dir, weil…" – „Weil?", hakte Rokko nach. „Weil… ich mich auch in dich verliebt habe", flüsterte Lisa kaum hörbar. „Bitte, heirate mich", fügte sie hinzu. „Du meinst, wir heiraten erst und lernen uns dann kennen?" –„Ich glaube, ich kenne dich schon ziemlich gut." – „Ja, du mich, aber kenne ich Lisa Plenske? Ich meine, ich hätte ja nicht damit gerechnet, dass du das hier tust…" – „Tja, manchmal überrasche ich mich selbst." Lisa sah Rokko in die Augen.

* * *

„Ein Kuss, ein Kuss", verlangte Kerimas Belegschaft bei der kleinen Feier, die David ursprünglich zum Schein dort ausgerichtet hatte. „Uff", drehte Rokko sich zu Lisa. „Habe ich in dieser Beziehung nicht die Katze im Sack gekauft?", grinste er seine frisch angetraute Frau an. „Ähm… nein, schon vergessen?", errötete sie. „Oh ja, richtig… Da war dann irgendwann nicht mehr genug Blut für ein Hirn da, weißt du. Deshalb diese Erinnerungslücken." – „Aha", lächelte Lisa. „Das probieren wir ein andern Mal in Ruhe aus, okay? Jetzt wollen unsere Kollegen einen Kuss sehen." – „Nur die Kollegen?" – „Quatsch nicht, küss mich", verlangte Lisa grinsend. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Rokko ihr zu, als er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände nahm. Quälend langsam zog er sie an sich. Als seine Lippen auf Lisas trafen, verfiel Kerimas Belegschaft in tosenden Applaus.


End file.
